Let's Go Another Round!
by MargeryDoe
Summary: Conner takes Wally up on his offer to duel it out on the x-box, placing his first rounds in the digital world in the hands of a cheeky, cocky ginger! Can you handle another round? *Set before Conner and M'gann's hook up.


Author's Note: Pointless oneshot. I know, I know, it took me so long to write this out that Conner and M'gann are actually dating at this point in the series but this will just have to be before that happens. It's been awhile since I've written anything for Young Justice so characterization? Haha. This is dedicated to **music-is-luv** who kindly dotes on my pathetic ass. I hope you see this, haha.

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Conner's training had been rough and strenuous earlier that morning and had led him to a foul and brooding mood. He brushed off M'gann's attempts at rejuvenating his spirits with little more than a grunt and a wave of his arm. The worst part was his entire naivity to just about anything he thought useful and when he found himself screwing with the remote to the TV he realized painfully he couldn't work the machine without someone else to help.<p>

After his brutal cold shoulder to M'gann, he was not about to return to her sights like a whimpering puppy with its tail between its legs and the only other team mate actually wandering around the base at this time of day just had to be _Wally_. Conner frowned even deeper at the thought of asking that little ginger chatterbox for help but if he didn't let up on his grip on the remote, _no one_ was going to be able to use the TV at all and he wasn't going to get to watch anything. But to ask _Wally_ was asking for _it_.

The ginger was known to be a little bit of a brag and a talker, plus he didn't let favors off with just a 'thanks.' Conner weighed his options with a scowl. He could ask Wally and deal with the reprocutions or he could sit on the couch and hope Robin would come along and possibly be interested in the upcoming ball game. If Robin decided at all to come down here after spending time with Batman. It was known for him to not make an appearance at all if there wasn't a mission and if he was needed by Batman. Looking towards the other members he found the same problems and it only led to small percentile possibilities of anything actually happening at all.

Wally it was then.

The quickster was messing around in his trophy room, shining up the famous magical helmet he had received in an earlier mission. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the door so when Conner strode in defiantly, standing thickly in the doorway, Wally didn't even break pace. The super boy could hear a heavy base echoing from Wally's headphones revealing why he hadn't heard the other male come in. Conner wanted to avoid the most amount of talking possible and thus didn't announce himself while he walked closer. Wally couldn't hear him anyway and he didn't walk lightly.

With the remote still in one hand, Conner reached down over the ginger's shoulder with his free one and scared the other boy to barking out a cry and tearing out his headphones. "Woah, Supy! Man! You scared the crap out of me! Why didn't you say anything? Or knock for that matter? Hey-" Wally's eyes watched wildly when Conner lifted the helmet out of his grip and placed it back onto its special place on the shelf.

He slid the remote into his back pocket and when he reached for the polishing rag and cleanser, Wally yanked it out of reach. "What _exactly_ are you _doing_?" His eyes were skeptical, shining with their own luster and power. He held tightly to the little bottle of polish as though it were precious and dear, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The irritation that was building up inside Conner's chest and stomach was almost unbearable. He couldn't keep himself from glaring down the other boy from over top him, shadow looming and intimidating.

"What do you _want_, Supy? Stop eyeballing me like you're going to kill me and just tell me!" Wally snapped before getting his nose almost beaten in by an oncoming remote barreling towards his nose. He dropped the polish in surprise and the little bottle rolled underneath the cabinet, forgotten by the easily distracted ginger and ignored by the angry brunet.

"The remote? To the TV?" Wally questioned lightly, bright green eyes flicking up against bright eyelashes to Conner who grumbled, "What else?"

With a lopsided grin, Wally offered out his hand to Conner could help him up, "Wanna play a game with me instead? Me and Robin hooked up the x-Box the other day, so it's already ready to use and I haven't gotten to play with him. It's boring to play alone."

Conner straightened up, eyebrow furrowing upward with a lack of understanding. He took ahold of Wally's hand in a very delayed reaction but pulled him up anyway, "The...x-Box?" He didn't like the sound of whatever it was but he was curious all the same. Anything to take his mind off earlier that morning sounded worth at least looking at.

"I'll take that as you've never played before then." Wally's grin could only grow cheekier by the minute. He took ahold of the remote and begun leading the skeptical Conner back towards the TV back in the living area. "Don't worry," He waved the electric device around, "I've been told I'm a great teacher. In more ways than one."

Conner gave Wally a look from the corner of his eyes and dropped back down onto the couch. He didn't want to know what the red-head had meant by his last comment. He draped his arms over the back of the couch and appeared to be non-chalant, easy going, but he was actually closely watching Wally as he set up the game with a small smile. Grabbing two controllers, Wally dropped down next to Conner, either oblivious to the arm resting along the back of him or uncaring.

"Here." He pushed the oddly shaped object into Conner's lap where the brunet was almost forced to take ahold of it. He glanced to Wally then put both hands on the strange device, mimicking the other sidekick. The TV blared music at them but Wally turned to him, completely ignoring the flashing screen that distracted Conner so.

"Okay, so let's first turn on your controller.." Wally reached over and pressed a button with a strange symbol Conner found vaguely familiar. It flashed, slightly surprising him, "Ah.." His eyes grew wider at the light beaming up at him.

"Don't worry too much about winning. Nobody can beat me." Wally grinned to him, green eyes flashing like cat eyes and it made Conner's throat tighten up. His face felt close to Wally's. "I'll teach you how to play. Let's see if you can keep up."

The game devoured all his attention and required him to cordinate using his fingers without looking down at his actual hands. It was training in itself. Wally made a ruckus throughout the game but it somehow made Conner's chest bubble with a light, weightless sensation. Normal. That's what he felt. He learned faster than Wally had expected but the ginger didn't think much of Conner's skill and cheered at every win he made, dissing good sportsmanship.

"Hey." Conner nudged the other boy who was making his selection for the next round, eyes completely glued to the screen. Wally had trouble listening and playing at the same time, not that such a fact surprised Conner.

"Yeah?"

Conner's eyes narrowed a little with his coy glance over to the other boy's features. "Let's make a bet. About whoever wins the next round."

Wally made a noise that sound a whole lot like a snort which made Conner's eyebrow raise slightly in an annoyed question. "A bet? Like, who wins the next round gets something? Oh, Supy, you're on! Whatever, if I win I want you to pay for my victory pizza!"

Conner shrugged and clicked in, providing the game the information that his selection was correct and he was ready to begin loading the setting.

"Ah, wait-" Wally prepared himself for the round, eyes wildly watching his screen. "What about-what about your win?" His voice trailed down into his concentration, buttons clicking rapidly in the air. His body stiffened with his playing, tongue sticking out between his soft lips.

"I'll tell you after I win."

"Ha!"

The shock of losing hit Wally hard in the chest. He let out a choked breath, controller slipping from his fingers. His eyes could barely believe what he was seeing, mouth wide open. He grabbed his head and let out a cry, "How is this possible! You-you tricked me! You've played before haven't you! Robin set me up, he taught you prehand and made this elaborate scheme to get me to play-" His rabbling was cut short by the heavy weight of Conner's arm around his shoulders dragging him down and the hard stare of the brunet.

Conner pulled him closer and closer until he could count the individual freckles speckling Wally's little button nose and reddening cheeks. He watched the wary green eyes and his lips upturned in a smirk. "Wally, you have to..." He whispered the words to the other male slowly, listening with his super hearing to the heavy and quickening thud of Wally's heartbeat. His lips were almost pressed to the shell of Wally's red ear.

"Pay for the pizza. I want pepperoni."

The ginger shoved himself away, scrambling awkwardly across the couch, "You jerk! Don't give such a big misunderstanding if you were just going to ask for pizza!" He grabbed at his ear, feeling strangely ruffled. "I'm putting pineapple on the pizza just for that!" He bounded off the couch, leaving Conner starting another round. "I'm going to beat you again and ask for something else." He called back to the red head who was dialing the pizza place. And this time it wasn't going to be food.

"What! Hey, wait- No fair! What else are you going to ask for! Money doesn't come out my butt, Conner!"


End file.
